<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye. by ja_sper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656059">Goodbye.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ja_sper/pseuds/ja_sper'>ja_sper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N/A - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ja_sper/pseuds/ja_sper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baby, won't you take it back?<br/>I had no idea what I'd done to you.<br/>I never saw anything wrong.<br/>I never knew.<br/>And yeah, I'm sure it hurt you.<br/>I'm sure it hurt for me to message you<br/>And now there's no way for me <br/>To give my final goodbyes <br/>Other than this.<br/>Not even anonymous letters on the wind.<br/>The code would carry my goodbye<br/>Over to you<br/>And you would finally <br/>Be at peace<br/>Knowing I'll be gone. <br/>I guess this is my note.<br/>At the point I'm currently at,<br/>I never thought<br/>I'd be writing to you again.<br/>Call it stalking.<br/>Call me insane.<br/>Call me whatever the fuck you want<br/>But I'll be six feet under<br/>Before you know it.<br/>A click.<br/>A knot.<br/>A blade.<br/>And I'll disappear.<br/>And you're going to pretend you cared,<br/>Oh, darling, you're going to pretend<br/>So hard that the faux concern<br/>Will squeeze its way<br/>Out of your ears.<br/>I don't know if I hate you<br/>Or if I want to try shit again.<br/>But<br/>Knowing where this is going,<br/>Darling,<br/>I'll have to choose hate<br/>Because love, my dear,<br/>Does not exist where I'm going.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>